A League of Our Own
by MissIndePENdent20
Summary: After the war, the Wizarding World needs to take their minds off of the tragedy and start to move on. When the Ministry starts a Hogwarts Quidditch alumni league, will Harry and the Weasleys be the hot ticket they need to succeed? Read to find out!


**Chapter 1: An All-Hogwartian What?**

_Balls are up!_

_Hear that call?_

_It's time to play ball_

_We are the members of_

_The All-Hogwartian League_

_We come from small towns_

_Near and far_

_We've got Slytherins_

_Ravenclaws and all_

_We're all for one_

_We're one for all_

_We're all-Hogwartian_

* * *

"Bet you can't catch me!" Ginny cried, leaping on her broom and breezing through the air. Harry jumped on his Firebolt and darted after her, closely followed by Ron and George.

For the first time since Harry's disappearance a year ago, Ginny felt free. It would be ages before there wouldn't be a swarm of reports outside the Burrow's parameters when she woke up, but it felt wonderful to know Harry was safe. Actually, he was catching up very quickly by the time Ginny noticed she was so deep in thought, she was slowing down. She dipped down fast, but realized too late that it was a trap devised by her brothers.

George was flying just beneath her while Ron was floating overhead. Ginny slowed to a halt as they descended from the air. The four of them were just settling down on the grassy field, when they heard a familiar voice arise from the edge of the woods separating the field from the wizard village.

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione called. The pair raced over to the forest as Ginny and George followed. By the time they made it to the trio, Hermione was already under rapid fire questions by Harry and Ron, a growing look of agitation. "I am fine! There's a man from the Ministry here who would like to speak with all former members of the Quidditch team residing at the Burrow."

"Did he say where he's from?" Ginny inquired.

"He didn't say, but he must be from the Department of Magical Sports if he's asking to speak with you about Quidditch," she replied.

When they arrived back at the Burrow, a short man with a dark mustache and twinkling, obsidian eyes greeted them. "Thank you, Miss Granger, they are just the people I need to speak with. Please, join me in the sitting room." He gestured to the door, and it suddenly dawned on Ginny how ironic it was that he was welcoming her into her own home.

"I'm Mr. Harrison from the Department of Magical Sports," he began, "and I was wondering if the four of you would be interested in joining an All-Hogwartian Quidditch team?"

"A _what _Quidditch team?" George asked, voicing aloud what the rest were thinking internally.

Mr. Harrison sighed before continuing, "The Ministry is forming a Hogwarts alumni Quidditch team and we would like you to be a part of the Gryffindor team."

"Excuse me," said Ginny. "Since when did the Ministry want to sponsor anything but professional Quidditch?"

"Since the Second Wizarding War has claimed the lives of many loved ones and taken an emotional toll on the world, the Ministry wants to put spirit back in the lives of its citizens," he explained. "It's a distraction their troubles, you see? Everyone needs a pick-me-up now and again. You, of all people, should know that. Am I correct?"

"Who's the captain or coach for this team?" Ron asked.

He hesitated before replying, "Mundungus Fletcher is the manager for the Gryffindor Lions."

With a roll of his eyes, Ron murmured, "You have _got _to be kidding me."

"I'm in." Of the quartet, Harry was the first to respond. "How much are the players making in this league?"

"Oh, I assure you, Mr. Potter, we're paying well to those who—"

"I don't want the money," Harry interrupted. "Mr. Harrison, with all due respect, I don't believe the Ministry of Magic has the right to take advantage of the war's effects. Why don't we put a bug in Mr. Bagman's ear, and we'll attend trials for your Quidditch team, eh?"

"Duly noted, Mr. Potter, duly noted," Mr. Harrison said, scrambling to correct his boastful remarks. None of the Weasley's protested the settlement, but one by one, they agreed to be a part of the All-Hogwartian Gryffindor Quidditch team.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, everyone! Another chapter will be posted next Sunday, but until then, please review your thoughts. Even simple one-liners are greatly appreciated. :)**

**See you later,**

**Sunny!**


End file.
